I'll Battle You
by Winters Skye
Summary: Rin, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei were all childhood friends who grew up around Pokemon. Haru and Rin always would "battle" each other when they were kids but when Rin wants to start his Pokemon journey how will their friendship grow and develop? All Rin wants is to be better than Haru at least once.
"Come on Rei-chan! Rin-chan and Haru-chan are having a battle!" The young blonde excitedly dragged his best friend behind him as he rushed into the nearby clearing. In the clearing there were three other young boys, two of which were getting ready for said battle and the other was cheering them both on.

"Nagisa I can walk on my own you know." Rei quietly responded to the fact that he was being dragged into the clearing. The fact that a battle was going on wasn't that much of a surprise since there was at least a couple every week.

In the middle of the clearing there was Haru with an Eevee both quietly standing there. Meanwhile Rin was on the other side talking to a Riolu about how they were going to win this time. Sitting on an old tree stump with a small pool beside them was Makoto. In the pool there was a Wailmer who could only be there if there was water. Rushing into the clearing there was Nagisa with a Piplup following close behind him. And lastly being pulled into the clearing by Nagisa was Rei who was trailed by a Vivillon flying right above their heads.

"Makoto I don't get why you bring Wailmer to every match." Rei commented as he sat down next to his friend.

"It's because when I mentioned it he seemed so excited to come. And I don't mind bringing the pool if it makes him happy." Makoto replied as Wailmer excitedly bounced in the pool splashing some water on the surrounding grass. The boy clearly cared about whether or not his Pokemon friend was happy.

"Shhhhh pay attention! It's starting!" The blonde announced as Rin and Haru got into their positions. Everyone was prepared for Nagisa to start play-by-play commentary.

Since both Riolu and Eevee were already out there was no need for any of the "I choose you!" But the battle still started none the less.

"Rin starts of the match with a quick attack catching Eevee off guard and tackling him to the ground! How will Haru react?" Even though everyone was used to Nagisa giving commentary it still became annoying.

"Eevee use bite." Haru calmly countered. Both Pokemon were slightly winded at this point even though the fight had only just begun, neither had a high level of stamina.

"Riolu use force palm!" Rin knew that this move would likely turn the tables for him to be more likely to win. After all, Eevee is weak against fighting type moves.

Eevee attempted to dodge the attack but Riolu was still able to land a hit. Eevee was sent flying right to Haru's feet. Haru picked up Eevee saying a couple words of encouragement.

"You can do it Haru! You can do it Eevee!" Makoto provided the cheering for the match, supporting both sides but sending out more to the one on the short end of the stick.

"Rin has the advantage currently, Eevee is weak to most of Riolu's attacks." Rei commented as he dissected the match in his head.

"I've seen Haru-chan win some battles that Rin-chan should have won by a landslide." With Nagisa's statement Rin yelled over his shoulder, "Stop talking about us as though we aren't here! Riolu force palm again!" With another successful hit Eevee was almost down for the count but not completely, at least not yet.

"And stop adding -chan to the end of my name. Eevee use baby-doll eyes." With Haru's move choice it lowered the amount of force in Riolu's attacks.

"I don't see how that would help when it's already almost over." Rei remarked as Eevee struggled to stand up at this point. Both Rin and Haru agreed that instead of knocking the others' pokemon completely out they would stop once one couldn't stay standing. Looks like Rin's going to win this one.

Everyone watched breathlessly as they waited to see if Eevee would stay standing or not. After about 30 seconds Eevee did fall down unable to stay up. Rin let out a sigh not realizing he had been holding his breath.

"We won Riolu! We did it!" Rin picked up Riolu congratulating him. Haru was picking up Eevee to see how he was doing.

"Congratulations Rin." Haru quietly congratulated his redheaded friend as he left the clearing with Eevee in his arms. The thing was Haru didn't battle because he had a knack for it, he did it for him and his pokemon not for anyone else. He always seemed to be able to beat Rin, but not today. Something was clearly off.

* * *

I said I was working on a FreexPokemon crossover and I finished the first chapter! I'm sort of surprised that I'm the first one to write for this crossover. But quick note, everyone does have a pokemon that represents their animal. Haru and Rin's aren't really shown here because Rin couldn't battle with a Sharpedo out of water, and Haru's hasn't evolved yet. But anyways hope you guys liked this!


End file.
